


nights like this

by lu_woo



Series: pwp fills [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jungwoo, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Moon Taeil, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rut Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: in which jungwoo has been acting strange and taeil finds out that he's the reason for it.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Series: pwp fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 346





	nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> { hello all!!! }  
> { this is my last pwp fill for my 1k celebration on twt! }  
> { ive been super excited for this!!!!! wooil is SO cute and im glad i could write this uwu }  
> { this is unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes!! i wrote this in a few hours so ;;; i'll go back and fix things as i see them!}

The first time Taeil notices it is when he’s sitting at the dining room table, the rest of them eating quietly. Everything is normal, all of them too hungry and tired to make conversation with each other so they just continue to focus on their own food. It’s when Taeyong and Jaehyun join them at the table does Taeil notice a slight switch in the air, specifically a shift in the boy sitting next to him. 

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun settle down on the opposite side, sliding between Mark and Johnny. The two of them stayed later at the practice room, working on their own things that Taeil doesn’t bother to ask about. Instead of washing up, they simply join them at the table and begin eating. It happens rather often lately, one or more of them joining late, mostly with Taeyong and Mark since the two of them are far busier than the rest of them. But for some reason, Jungwoo’s whole body tenses up and Taeil can see how hard Jungwoo is gripping his chopsticks, knuckles turning white. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny says, hand waving at his face, “You should get a shower.” 

“I know,” the other responds as he shoves a large amount of food into his mouth, barely finishing chewing before he continues talking. “Just let me eat a little and then I’ll go.” His words are muffled by the way he grabs a large spoonful of rice and somehow fits it into his already full mouth. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, seriously,” Yuta chimes in, “Your scent is even making _me_ uncomfortable.” 

Taeil doesn’t respond, even though much like Yuta, he can smell the undercurrent of Taeyong’s pheromones, something a beta shouldn’t typically smell. Though more often than not, Taeil is able to pick up on the other’s scents rather easily. It doesn’t help either that he’s around a bunch of sweaty alphas and omegas all day and by now he’s able to pick out who smells like what. 

Speaking of smells, there’s a particular one that’s hugging his side. One that’s a sort of unfamiliar smell, one that’s definitely coming from Jungwoo next to him. The boy has normally a sweet scent, one closer to an omega than an alpha, but it’s not Jungwoo’s normal scent. Well it _is_ but it has another mix of notes running through it. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeil says softly, placing his hand gently on the other’s thigh. “Are you okay?” 

It takes a few seconds before Jungwoo nods his head, eyes focused on his bowl of food in front of him. “Yeah,” he whispers. Then out of nowhere, the younger one stands up, chair screeching against the floor. “I’m not really feeling well so I’m going to go lay down.” And without another word, Jungwoo wanders down the hallway and the sound of him going up the stairs is the last thing Taeil hears. 

No one else at the table seems to mind that Jungwoo isn’t with them. Taeil doesn’t exactly expect them to though. Jungwoo’s normally a fast eater and he’s often the first one to leave the dinner table no matter what meal it is. But there’s something off about the boy, something that has Taeil pursing his lips out as he watches the condensation on his cup slide down and melt into the table. 

The second time it happens, it’s slightly different. 

Taeil hears the soft pattering of footsteps as he opens the door to their dorm. He didn’t think anyone was home, all of them having the day off means that they like to scatter about and do their own activities. Yet he hears shuffling and soft talking when he walks into the living room. Taeil stills as the sound stops, the sound of a door creaking is the last thing he hears before it turns to silence. 

When he gets to his room, he blinks at the way his door has been pushed open. “Yuta?” 

There’s no answer and Taeil licks at his lips, pushing the door open slowly to see an empty room. It’s possible that one of the dorm aunties had come in to clean while him and Yuta were away but that theory quickly gets brushed away when Taeil finds his dresser drawers open and his blanket balled up on his bed. Slowly, Taeil closes his dresser drawers and sets his bag down on his bed, hand digging his phone out. 

A quick text conversation with Yuta confirms that Yuta wasn’t the one to rummage through Taeil’s things. The problem isn’t that someone looked through his things, they do that all the time and it’s not technically an issue but it’s weird because at least whoever does it normally asks. 

Another set of noises and creaks has Taeil walking out of his room, peeking his head out into the living room. There’s no one there this time either. Though this time, the noises don’t stop and Taeil follows them up the stairs. Soon the quiet sound of groans is what echoes throughout the hallway. Once he hears a low moan, Taeil thinks he should turn back and not bother to find out who the noises are coming from.

It’s not uncommon for all of them to hear each other relieve themselves. They’re a bunch of young adults all living in a rather small space together, pheromones and hormones running wild. Most of them are on suppressants for heats and ruts and they all wear blockers, not wanting all the instinctual parts of them to affect their work. But again, they’re a bunch of young adults and somethings just can’t be helped, especially on days off. 

The thing that has Taeil hesitating going back downstairs is the warm scent that is filling his nose. It’s the same scent that he smelled the other night and a lightbulb goes off over his head as another moan echoes through the hall. Taeil bites his lip, slowly sliding along the hardwood towards the room the noises are coming from, beam of light coming from the slightly cracked door. 

When Taeil tilts his head, peeking through the crack of the door, he feels his heart skip a beat and he has to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. It’s _who_ he expected but definitely not _what_ he expected. Lying on his bed, legs spread and hand wrapped around his cock is Jungwoo. It’s not the first time that Taeil has seen Jungwoo jerk off, he’s definitely not the most common one but it’s not the first time. What really has his cheeks turning red and his fingers hovering over the doorknob is the fact that Jungwoo has Taeil’s sweater pushed up against his neck, free hand holding the fabric over his mouth and nose. 

It’s not just his sweater that Jungwoo has with him, it’s a shirt, two actually, a pair of underwear, and if Taeil is seeing correctly, one of the towels out of his bathroom. All of it is bunched up on the bed around Jungwoo, almost like a little nest keeping him cozy. Taeil swallows as Jungwoo pulls the sweater down off his face, revealing his flushed cheeks and the layer of sweat that Taeil can see glistening from the nightstand light. 

Taeil should leave but he can’t find it in him to move, for once stunned at the sight in front of him. Any other time he would back away the second he sees someone with their hand down their pants, in their ass, whatever, but the fact that Jungwoo has a bunch of his clothing around him, is the thing that keeps Taeil pushed against the wall, eyes locked onto the younger one. 

It shouldn’t be surprising that Jungwoo moans out Taeil’s name as he cums, thick, long, stripes of cum landing on the boy’s stomach and chest and even some onto the sweater tucked against his chin. Taeil feels his own cock twitch at the sight, marveling how much Jungwoo is cumming. Taeil watches as rope after rope lands thickly onto Jungwoo’s pale skin. It’s such a big amount, pooling in more than one place and even some sliding off his side and onto the bed. 

When Jungwoo finally gets up, cock still throbbing and red, is when Taeil quickly walks down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible as he practically _runs_ to his room, shutting the door and locking it. 

When Taeil needs advice, there’s one person he can always confide in. 

That person is currently across from him, both of them sitting on the floor, puzzle pieces spread out between them. Doyoung groans out as he shifts positions, tucking his legs under him and sitting on his knees, body bent over and lips pursed as his fingers shift through the pile of pieces to his right. 

“This is hard,” he says with a huff, “I didn’t think a five-hundred piece puzzle would be this difficult.” 

“It shouldn’t be,” Taeil laughs, “but all these pieces are the same color.” 

“Who decided to make these?” Doyoung groans, attempting to fit a piece between two, only to have it not be correct. “Or at least make it different pictures.” 

Taeil can’t help but laugh again. He had texted Doyoung and asked him if he was busy tonight, seeing as they all don’t have anything to do as of lately. The text was followed by an _‘I need to talk to you about something,’_ and this is how the two of them usually talk, while doing an activity together. This time it happened to be the puzzle of Jaehyun that had randomly showed up in their living room one day last week. 

“Anyways,” Doyoung says as he adjusts positions again, this time stretching his legs out and turning to the side, arms behind him, holding him up. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Taeil bites the inside of his cheek, finger pushing a puzzle piece into place. “Um,” he pauses, feeling the way his cheeks are beginning to heat up slightly. “It’s about Jungwoo.” 

Doyoung’s head tilts and their eyes meet as Taeil says the younger one’s name. “Jungwoo? Did something happen?” 

Taeil sighs as he sits up straight, leaning back to rest against the side of Doyoung’s bed. “Kind of? I don’t know.” He puffs his cheeks out, running his fingers through his hair. “Has he been acting weird lately? Like have you noticed anything off?” 

Not only is Doyoung the usual person that Taeil goes to when he needs advice but it just so happens that the younger one is close with Jungwoo, closer than Taeil is with him. Doyoung is the one that Jungwoo confides in when he needs to talk, when he has problems, and there’s just a natural clinginess when it comes to those two. And Doyoung is an omega and he can pick up on shifts in Jungwoo more than Taeil can.

“A little?” Doyoung shrugs, tilting his head as he hums, lips pursing out slightly. “I mean his scent has changed to something a little more musky like but I mean he _is_ going through his alpha puberty so that’s rather normal.” 

Taeil taps his fingers against the floor slowly. “Is it normal for alpha’s to nest?” 

Doyoung seems thrown off by the question, eyes widening before he lets out a laugh. “It’s not unheard of but it’s not exactly a natural thing for an alpha to do. Did you see him nesting?” 

“Well,” Taeil starts, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Not exactly? It’s not how I’ve seen Taeyong nest.. You know, the way he literally covers himself in blankets and pillows and anything that the alphas have touched. But,” Taeil leans his chin against his knees, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. “He took some of my clothes the other night and he was masturbating? He had them all around him and he was even smelling them while he jacked off.” Taeil quickly shakes his hands a bit, letting out a nervous laugh. “I accidently saw him.” 

“Well,” Doyoung says with a nod, “He probably wanted something comforting? His body is going haywire right now and it’s possible that your scent was keeping him grounded. Though,” Doyoung tilts his head slowly, “You don’t exactly have any pheromones that would technically calm him down.” 

Taeil has had his fair share of experiences with both alphas and omegas going through their second puberty. He’s witnessed nearly all of them go through it, naturally with him being the oldest of the bunch. He was there when Johnny went through his, watching him tear up pillows and shove bags of ice in his mouth to help his sore fangs. Helped Taeyong when he went through his, constantly laying with him during the night and trying to keep him cool with his small hand fan. Then came Jaehyun and Sicheng, cleaning up both of their messes as they also ripped up everything they could in the dorm. Doyoung was the last one, only finishing his puberty a few months ago, and Taeil helped him too. 

Jungwoo was the next one, having turned twenty-one earlier this year. Turning twenty-one is when alphas and omegas bodies decide it's time to flip on the lovely switch that tells them that it’s time to start looking for mates and having pups. Which means that it's time for their heats and ruts to begin, at least their _real_ heats and ruts. They have small ones as teens, only lasting about a day and even then it’s not nearly as intense as the ones that come when they turn of age. 

In hindsight, Taeil should have known that this was the cause of the small things that he’s noticed with Jungwoo. The way the boy reacts to the other’s pheromones more, especially the omega’s. The way he spends more time in his room, alone, than with them when they’re all free and simply lazing around the house. There’s also the fact that Jungwoo has been slightly feistier when it comes to certain things, not being afraid to input his opinion on things that he usually ignored or didn’t bother adding his thoughts. It _should_ have all made sense to Taeil, yet for some reason it didn’t. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Doyoung says, voice breaking Taeil out of his own thoughts. “You know Jungwoo,” he laughs, “He’s always been one to cling to someone when he’s feeling off and he always talks about how nice you smell. Your scent is probably just what he needed to help him through whatever his body was doing that night.” 

The statement about his scent makes Taeil’s cheeks heat up slightly. “He said I smell good?” 

Doyoung smiles, nodding to himself as he adjust once again on the floor, body tilted over the barely finished puzzle. “He says you’re his favorite scent.” Doyoung lifts his head up to meet Taeil’s eyes. “He likes you, hyung.” 

The first time they all actually do something other than go to the studio is on a Tuesday night. They all are walking through the streets, bags hooked on their wrists and either a coffee or some kind of juice in their hand. The nights are still warm and humid, Taeil’s skin acquiring a thin layer of sweat as he jogs to catch up with the others. 

Once he does, there’s a pair of arms wrapped around his arm, the sudden body against him has him nearly dropping his coffee. Jungwoo smiles at him, head tilted down and eyes sparkling even in the dim light and hidden in the shadow of his hat. Taeil returns the smile, holding his coffee up, watching as Jungwoo pulls one hand away to tug down his mask, wrapping his lips around the straw, letting out a happy hum as he drinks. 

Taeil has tried not to think too much about not only his conversation with Doyoung but the multiple things that have happened since then. Like how he watched Jungwoo get in a fight with Taeyong over something incredibly stupid which led to Jungwoo going on a rampage through the living room, tearing holes into the couch and even knocking over the lamp, bursting the light bulb that lead to another fight between him and Jaehyun. The whole time Taeyong stared from the kitchen as the two alphas attempted to out “alpha” each other. It eventually ended when Johnny and Doyoung came back from shopping and broke the two up, Johnny dragging Jaehyun outside and Doyoung pushing Jungwoo into his room. 

Jungwoo had searched through Taeil’s room two more times as well, one while he was watching a movie with Haechan and Mark in the living room. Taeil had heard Jungwoo come downstairs, watched him walk into the kitchen for a few minutes before he slipped down the hallway and into Taeil’s room. Jungwoo most likely thought he was being sneaky but Taeil saw out of the corner of his eye the way Jungwoo had snatched Taeil’s hoodie, the one that he had worn earlier, and snuck back upstairs, door slamming shut. 

The second time happened this morning actually. Taeil had been in and out of sleep for nearly an hour, sun filling his room despite the curtains covering the windows. He heard the door open and assumed it was Yuta coming back from his shower. Yet he realized it wasn’t when he heard Jungwoo sneeze. Taeil didn’t move at first, biting down on his lip and trying to keep his body as still as possible, trying to wait and see what Jungwoo was going to do. Sure enough, he hears the sliding of his dresser and Jungwoo is gone as fast as he came. 

Doyoung’s words have been running through his mind ever since their talk. How Jungwoo finds Taeil’s scent comforting and how it’s his favorite scent, a thing that Taeil wasn’t even aware he had. He knows alphas senses are a bit more keen than omegas for instinctual hunting purposes but even Johnny and Jaehyun said they couldn’t smell anything on Taeil. 

The question that has been on the tip of Taeil’s tongue for days finally slips off as they walk down the street. “What do I smell like?” 

The rest of them are far enough ahead that they most likely won’t hear. Not that it truly matters because it’s not any kind of inappropriate conversation. Taeil is honestly curious and Jungwoo seems to be the only person that can smell whatever Taeil’s scent is. Though the question seems to throw Jungwoo off, the other sliding away from him slightly, eyes wide and blinking at him. 

“Um,” Jungwoo hesitates, hands bumping together in front of his waist, fingers gently pushing against one another. “Well,” he says quietly. Taeil feels a little bad, he wasn’t aware that asking would make Jungwoo so nervous. Yet the other continues before Taeil can dismiss the topic. “You just smell really nice. I don’t know what you smell like exactly, I can’t put any comparisons to it but it’s just _nice._ ” 

Taeil tilts his head, lips curling into a small smile as he looks over at Jungwoo. “Comforting?” 

Instead of answering with words, Jungwoo simply nods his head, attempting to shove his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Taeil lets out a soft laugh, arm wrapping around the younger one and pulling him close. “Jungwoo, you don’t have to be so shy about it.” There’s a pause before Taeil’s eyes meet with Jungwoo’s. “I like your scent too.” 

Jungwoo’s face lights up at Taeil’s words the same time Taeil feels a blush fill out his face. “Really? You can smell it?” 

“I could say the same thing to you,” Taeil teases. “I shouldn’t have a scent so it’s pretty interesting that you can smell anything besides my cologne.” 

Jungwoo smiles, his steps turning into small bounces as they walk. “Well what do _I_ smell like?” 

Taeil lets out a hum, finger tapping against his chin. “Well most of the time you smell like something sweet, kind of like an omega.” The word omega makes Jungwoo scrunch his nose up, adding a small _‘but hyung i’m an alpha!’_ before Taeil continues. “But lately you’ve been smelling more like,” Taeil pauses, closing and parting his lips a few times, “This might sound weird but you smell like rain? Ever since you turned twenty-one your scent has become more alpha.” 

“Doyoung said the same thing,” Jungwoo says quietly. “That my scent has changed.” He steps towards Taeil, shoulder and arm bumping against him as they walk. “Everything is changing,” the other says, nose scrunching up. “I feel weird all the time.” 

Taeil can only imagine how Jungwoo feels. His body is doing all types of things lately, things that Taeil can only watch and experience that way, not having to go through the same thing. He knows it must be hard, it was hard for all the rest of them, and Taeil has to be there for Jungwoo. Not only because he’s a beta but also because he’s been there for everyone else and Jungwoo is no different. Even if it threw him off at first, everyone is different and Jungwoo is going through the change his own way. 

“Well,” Taeil says with a smile, hand sliding down Jungwoo’s arm slowly. “I’m here to help if you need anything.” 

It’s not that Taeil didn’t expect Jungwoo to come to him. What he didn’t expect, is it to happen the way that it _did_. If Taeil gets technical, Jungwoo isn’t the one to physical come to him. Instead, it happened a different way. 

Much like the other times that Taeil has found Jungwoo doing things, it’s when the others are gone or asleep. Today was no different. Taeil had slid out of bed, fingers rubbing sleepily at his eyes as he shuffled down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Instead of meeting an empty kitchen, Taeil is met with the light on in the living room and the sound of soft panting and high pitched moans. 

Before seeing who it is, he _smells_ who it is. Taeil really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, the smell of Jungwoo hitting him the face rather hard. With a yawn, Taeil walks into the living room. “Jungwoo what are you-” 

Taeil’s words trail off, mixing with Jungwoo’s deep breaths. The younger one is on the couch, pillow between his legs and hips moving quickly against it. Jungwoo’s eyes are closed when Taeil looks at him, soaking in how Jungwoo is right now. His hair is ruffled, sticking up in all sorts of directions, bangs plastered to his forehead. His whole face is red, even in the dim lighting Taeil can tell it’s heavily flushed. He’s bend over the pillow, arms shaking as he thrusts against the item and Taeil can’t help but let his eyes travel down, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he sees Jungwoo’s cock against the fabric of the pillow. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines out, “ _Hyung._ ” 

The whines break Taeil out of his stare and he swallows thickly before walking towards Jungwoo. “Shh,” he says quietly, “I’m here. It’s okay.” His fingers reach out, threading through Jungwoo’s sweaty bangs, watching the younger one look up at him, eyes dark and hooded. Jungwoo parts his lips, fangs sticking out and they’re so big now that they’re bumping against his bottom lip, even with his mouth open for a deep growl. 

“Hyung, it _hurts_ ,” Jungwoo says as Taeil’s hand slides down to cup his cheek. 

Taeil nods, licking at his lips slowly. “I know, Jungwoo.” He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of the younger ones head. “Why are you out here? The couch isn’t really the place to do this, Jungwoo.” 

Jungwoo’s hips still, arms almost giving out before he shifts position, body leaning back against the couch, pillow still covering his crotch. “Jaehyun,” he pants, head leaning back on the couch, “brought Taeyong into our room earlier and his scent is _everywhere_. Hyung,” Jungwoo whines out again. 

In a way, alphas are nearly the same as omegas when it comes to ruts, which is what Taeil is assuming that Jungwoo is experiencing right now. There’s slight differences that Taeil has picked up over the years, like omegas leak incredible amounts and alphas don’t, alphas get more aggressive and don’t really wait for someone to help them and they tend to help themselves instead. But the same principle is there; they’re horny and their bodies want to have sex. 

“Okay, okay,” Taeil says quietly, “Let’s go to my room. Yuta is in the other dorm tonight so it’ll just be me and you. Come on.” Taeil holds his hands out and Jungwoo grabs them quickly. His palms are sweaty and it takes him a minute to stand up. Taeil keep his eyes up, locking with Jungwoo’s. “Go in my room. I’m going to get water and then come in.” 

Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t put up a fight and shuffles down the hallway quietly, Taeil watching the way he walks awkwardly and occasionally looks back at him. Once he hears the door bump against the frame, Taeil runs his hand through his hair, sliding it down and rubbing at his face. 

By the time Taeil pushes the door to his room open, he realizes Jungwoo has already gotten more than comfy. In the minutes that Taeil has been in the kitchen, Jungwoo has piled up a bunch of his favorite things together on the bed and his face is shoved against them, ass up and hand around his cock. 

There’s times where Taeil wishes he wasn’t a beta. He occasionally wishes he was an alpha or omega, simply to have that status. He isn’t technically wanting to go into heat or rut but as a beta, he’s just missing that sort of connection that the two other subgenders automatically have by nature. Times like this in particular, is one of the occasions that Taeil wishes he was an omega, simply to be able to help Jungwoo more. 

Being a beta has its perks as well though. Like because he’s not an omega, he doesn’t get affected by Jungwoo’s pheromones. He can smell them sure, but his body doesn’t react to it like an omega or even alpha would. There only thing that Jungwoo being in rut is affecting is his heart and the way it’s beating too fast. But that has nothing to do with his pheromones. He’ll be able to be the level head that Jungwoo needs through this, being able to take care of him as well, making sure he drinks enough water and doesn’t exhaust himself. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo moans out, head tilting and hooded eyes meeting with Taeil’s as he shuts the door. “Taeil, I need you.” 

The way Jungwoo moans out his name has Taeil’s cheek turning nearly as red as Jungwoo’s. It’s _different_. Alpha’s don’t crave betas. They don’t bathe in their scent and beg for them to help them with their ruts. Taeil’s helped the others, only because he’s had to put them in their place because they were practically destroying the house. But Jungwoo is _different_. He can smell Taeil, even if he’s only attached to his cologne or soap or _whatever_ , Jungwoo uses his scent as comfort. It’s something that Taeil hasn’t ever experienced before. 

“Okay,” Taeil nods, setting down the bottles of water on the nightstand. “I’m here, don’t worry.” Taeil watches the way Jungwoo slumps against the bed, whining against the pile of clothes that he’s balled up under him. “Turn on your back, Jungwoo.” 

The younger one does as he says, legs stretching and whine being ripped from his throat. Taeil takes his time sliding onto the bed, teeth digging into his bottom lip while he settles between Jungwoo’s legs. It’s been a long time since Taeil has seen Jungwoo naked, completely naked. Of course there’s the changing behind stages and occasional passes while they’re getting in and out of the shower. But it’s probably been over a year since he’s seen him like this and even then it was completely different. 

Jungwoo’s body has changed over the last few months due to the new surge of hormones and coming of age. His shoulders have become wider, contrasting with his small waist. His stomach is still soft but there’s the thin outline of abs due to Jungwoo’s recent time in the gym. Taeil goes lower as Jungwoo shifts his hips, trying to get closer to Taeil. His cock is _big_ , a typical trait of an alpha. It’s red and twitches against Jungwoo’s stomach, tip leaking against his skin. It looks painful, to say the least. It’s so big and red and from the look of it, Taeil can only imagine how long Jungwoo was in the living room desperately trying to find release. 

“You already have a knot,” Taeil says breathily, eyes meeting with the base of Jungwoo’s cock. 

“I get one a lot,” Jungwoo says, hand reaching down and fingers brushing over the knot. “Even when I’m not hard.” Taeil tilts his head as Jungwoo’s hand wraps around the base of his cock. “Jaehyun says it’s normal but hyung,” Jungwoo sighs, “I’m so horny _all_ the time and it hurts.”

“It’s cause you’re a baby alpha,” Taeil says with a smile, finger poking at Jungwoo’s leg, trying to keep his eyes away from the way the younger one is pumping his cock. “Your body just wants to breed.” 

One of Taeil’s words makes Jungwoo gasp out and Taeil meets the younger one’s eyes. “Taeil,” he whispers, “We don’t have to,” he says quickly, “I’m fine with just cuddling and sleeping.” 

Taeil smiles, hand patting at Jungwoo’s thigh gently, sliding up and down it slowly. “It’s okay. I’m here to help, remember? I told you I’d help you.” 

“I’m not trying to take advantage of you,” Jungwoo spits out, voice shaky, “You’re just so comforting, _everything_ about you is so comforting, hyung, I didn’t know who else to go to.” 

Jungwoo continues talking, spitting out whatever his mind is coming up with. Taeil has stopped listening through and watches the way that Jungwoo’s lips purse as he talks, pushing out into a pout every few words. He shifts slightly, leaning forward until Jungwoo stops talking, eyes wide and teeth biting down on his bottom lip, fangs hanging over his lip. Their eyes connect for a few seconds before Jungwoo’s close and he lifts his head up, lips crashing against Taeil’s. 

Their kiss is soft at first, Jungwoo’s lips overtaking Taeil’s simply because of how big they are. It isn’t long before it becomes sloppy and desperate, Jungwoo quickly trying to take over the kiss. Taeil knows that the alpha part of Jungwoo will try to take over, try to become more dominant, desperately trying to not be put into place by a beta. But Taeil knows he has to do the exact opposite, making sure that he’s in complete control of the situation. 

Jungwoo is different than the other alphas he’s helped. Normally, Taeil would let the alpha take out his agression on him, pining him down and letting the alpha take over, letting them fuck him until they’re satisfied and their knot dissappears. But Jungwoo is not like the others, something that Taeil has found out in the last couple of weeks. 

_‘I think Jungwoo is more of a sub-alpha,’ Doyoung says, letting out a soft gasp as he pushes yet another correct puzzle piece in place. ‘He’s not the aggressive type and I’d think he’d benefit from you being the more dominant one, you know, if you’re going to pursue that. He won’t try and fight back,’ Doyoung adds, ‘He doesn’t even fight back when I have to put him in his place and I’m an omega. I don’t mean it in a negative way of course,’ he laughs out, ‘I just think Jungwoo needs someone that can keep him straight when his alpha starts acting out.’_

“Taeil,” Jungwoo growls out against the older one’s lips. “I feel like I’m going to burst.” 

Taeil presses his forehead against Jungwoo’s, eyes meeting and tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “I have an idea,” he says softly, eyes watching for any shift in Jungwoo’s face. 

“Anything,” Jungwoo whines out, “I’ll literally take anything right now.” 

With a nod, Taeil pulls away slowly, reaching over to his nightstand. “Just,” he pauses as he pulls the drawer open slowly, hand dipping in. “Let me know if you want to stop or anything?” Jungwoo nods, his bangs bouncing against his forehead. 

It’s slightly embarrassing, at least to Taeil, to admit how much he’s thought about this. How many minutes that he’s thought about how he was going to go about this, when Jungwoo would ask for his help, if he ever did. Part of him wanted to be the one to make the first move, knowing that Jungwoo has been in distress for months now due to all the changes. But thankfully, both of them met in the middle and Taeil didn’t have to be the one to ask for this.

So here he is, sitting between Jungwoo’s legs, bottle of lube next to them and his fleshlight in his hand. He can tell Jungwoo is slightly confused, probably not expecting to see a fleshlight. “Do you trust me,” Taeil says, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. 

“Of course I do,” Jungwoo breathes out. “More than anyone.” 

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Taeil says, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he sets the fleshlight against Jungwoo’s hip, eyes wandering over to meet with his cock again, even redder and fuller than minutes ago. “I promise.” 

The lube bottle opens and Taeil scoots closer to Jungwoo’s hips. Slowly, he lets the lube drip along Jungwoo’s cock, the younger one gasping and his whole back arches off the bed at the coldness of the liquid. Taeil lets a decent amount of lube pool against Jungwoo’s cock, sliding down onto his hips and even down around his knot and balls. Once he’s satisfied with the amount, Taeil wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Jungwoo whines, hips bucking up and cock twitching hard in Taeil’s hand. “You must be so sensitive,” Taeil says quietly, “How long have you been hard, Jungwoo?” 

“Hours,” Jungwoo chokes out. “Hyung, it’s been _hours_.” 

“Hyung is gonna make it better, okay?” Taeil says, hand moving up and down on Jungwoo’s cock. “Just be a good boy for me and i’ll make you feel better.” 

Jungwoo nods quickly, a low growl bubbling out of his chest as Taeil slides his hand down and squeezes around Jungwoo’s knot. As Taeil has already discovered, Jungwoo is big. His hand can’t wrap around his cock fully, still not getting at least a few centimeters. His knot is big too, possibly even bigger than Jaehyun and Johnny’s, though it’s most likely from how long Jungwoo has been hard. 

“Taeil,” Jungwoo whines, hips bucking as he desperatley attempts to fuck Taeil’s hand. “Please, I need to-” The other one leans his head back, hips stuttering and thighs beginning to shake. “Can you just-” 

Taeil pushes his free hand down on Jungwoo’s hips, quickly pinning him down against the bed. “Need to what, Jungwoo?” 

The younger one growls again, fingers twitching against the sheets as he balls them up into his palms. “I need to knot something, please, _hyung_.” 

Taeil swallows, biting down on his lip as he watches Jungwoo fuck his hand, cock so much bigger than the fist around it. “In a little bit,” is all he says, voice trailing off into nothing. “Hyung is going to do something else first, okay?” 

Slowly, Taeil’s fingers slide off of Jungwoo’s cock, much to the younger one’s displeasure. Jungwoo’s hand reaches down, attempting to grab Taeil’s hand and pull it back to his cock, only to be quickly pinned against the bed. Jungwoo whines, wiggling his wrist in Taeil’s grasp. Jungwoo quickly gives up once Taeil’s fingers slide down between his cheeks, fingers rubbing against his hole. 

Much to Taeil’s surprise, he presses his finger against Jungwoo’s hole, only for it to slide in easily. Taeil tilts his head, finger pushing in more and thrusting slowly as he looks up at Jungwoo. “Did you play with yourself?” 

Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red, free hand coming up and covering his eyes as he nods. Taeil licks at his lips, pulling his finger out all the way, only to push two in when he enters again. The younger one gasps out, legs spreading and hips grinding down against Taeil’s hand. Two become three quickly, easily sliding in Jungwoo due to his own fingering or whatever he did earlier, making Taeil’s job easier. 

Taeil wants to do more, wants to take his time and give Jungwoo what he deserves. Wants to go slow and make Jungwoo’s whole body flutter with pleasure from the little things that Taeil has in mind, the things that he knows he likes thanks to all the years he’s spent with him. He wants to spend time on Jungwoo, make it more than just a quick job to help him get release. But Taeil knows that he’ll get another chance, especially because he’s realized over the last few days that he thinks he feels the same way that Jungwoo does. 

His cock gets pulled out of his shorts for a moment before Taeil quickly pulls his fingers out and shoves off his shorts, kicking them onto the floor. His cock gets pushed between Jungwoo’s cheeks, lube that’s pooled there sliding down onto his cock and Taeil adds to it by pouring fresh over his shaft. He gives himself a few pumps, letting out his own string of moans before he lines up to Jungwoo’s hole, one hand pushing Jungwoo’s thighs up before he pushes in. 

Jungwoo chokes on a moan when Taeil pushes all the way in. Taeil leans his head back at the warmth that Jungwoo gives him around his cock. Taeil doesn’t normally top when having sex. He doesn’t have a particular preference when it comes to sex but the times he does find himself with someone else, he lets himself be the one on the recieving end. So being the one to fuck Jungwoo is thrilling, to say the least. Not only because it’s something he hasn’t had in several months but it’s because Jungwoo is an _alpha_ , the first one Taeil has ever dominated. There’s a slight power trip that is surging through Taeil, making his pleasure even more intense. 

“Hyung is gonna fuck you, okay?” Taeil groans out, hips beginning to rock into Jungwoo’s. “Gonna fuck you until your knot pops.” 

“O-Oh god,” Jungwoo moans out as Taeil begins to thrust harder. “Taeil p-please. I need something..” Jungwoo doesn’t finish his sentence, words turning into moans as he leans his head back, hand wrapping around his cock and squeezing around his knot. 

Quickly, Taeil pushes Jungwoo’s hand away, earning a growl and a glare from the other boy. Though it’s quickly turned into pleasure, his head being thrown back and back arching off the bed when Taeil slides the fleshlight over his cock. 

The sight of Jungwoo is incredible. His whole body is flushed, sweat covering his pretty skin, body rocking as Taeil fucks into him. The fleshlight around his cock is so stretched that Taeil is surprised it even fit on him and the sight of it stretching over his cock with each pump makes Taeil’s cock twitch inside him. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo growls out, hand pushing Taeil’s out of the way and taking control of the toy over his cock. “I have to,” he groans out, words broken once again with moans. “I have to knot something, p-please.” 

Taeil nods, hands sliding down to hold onto Jungwoo’s hips. “Go ahead and knot it, Jungwoo. Hyung is gonna cum soon.” 

The pace that Jungwoo has with the toy is incredible. It’s fast, faster than Taeil’s cock pounding into him. Naturally, it doesn’t take long for Jungwoo’s body to start tensing up and shaking. His thighs are the first to start and then his hand and finally he clenches around Taeil so tight that it hurts. Taeil watches the way Jungwoo shoves the toy all the way down on his cock, the base finally covering his knot and immediately, Jungwoo’s hand drops as his orgasm washes over him. 

The fleshlight doesn’t move, effectively caught on Jungwoo’s knot. His cock throbs and twitches, moving roughly against his stomach as he cums. Taeil’s lips part when he sees the top of the toy begin to rip open, large and thick ropes of cum splashing onto Jungwoo’s stomach and chest. Taeil’s hands push down on Jungwoo’s hips, attempting to hold him down as his whole body shakes from the intensity of his orgams. Though once Jungwoo loosens up enough around him, it only takes a few thrusts before Taeil’s own orgasm hits him. 

When Taeil’s head stops spinning and he opens his eyes, chest rising and falling quickly, trying to catch his breath, he meets Jungwoo’s eyes. The boy’s eyes are watery, tears in the corners and fangs pushing into his bottom lip. Taeil groans, eyes wandering down to see that Jungwoo is still cumming, cock not twitching as hard but still enough to push thick drops of cum into the collection on his stomach. 

“Taeil,” Jungwoo whines out, “Taeil, oh my _god._ ” 

“Are you okay,” Taeil asks, hand rubbing at Jungwoo’s hip. 

Jungwoo nods quickly, hand running through his hair slowly before his lips curl into a gentle smile. “Yes, really good. A hundred times better.” There’s a pause before Jungwoo’s lips purse out into a pout. “I’m sorry about your toy..” 

Taeil shakes his head with a laugh, pulling his hips back slowly, cock sliding out of Jungwoo. “It’s okay. I barely use it anyway.” Taeil licks his lips, biting down on his bottom one before he leans forward, gentle pressing his lips against Jungwoo’s. “It got more action that it has in a long time.” 

Jungwoo laughs against Taeil’s lips. “Mm and this will be the last. I can get you another? Maybe a stronger one.” 

Taeil shakes his head, finger pressing against Jungwoo’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ll need it anymore.” 

Jungwoo’s brows furrow, head tilting as he parts his lips before closing them. “Do you mean..” With a shy smile, Taeil nods, making Jungwoo’s face light up, eyes curving into pretty crescents. His arms wrap around Taeil, pulling him down on top of him quickly. 

“Ah,” Taeil laughs, groaning slightly. “I keep forgetting how strong you’ve gotten.” Jungwoo lets out a quick laugh, being cut off by a soft kiss from Taeil. “But this means that you can’t keep stealing my sweaters and clothes anymore.” 

“Wait you knew?” Jungwoo gasps out, eyes wide with embarrassment. “I thought I was being sneaky.” 

Taeil shakes his head. “No, I knew. It’s cute, so don’t worry, I wasn’t mad.” Taeil hums, sliding off of Jungwoo and wiggling in the space between him and the wall. “But now how about you just ask for cuddles?” 

“Deal,” Jungwoo says, grabbing Taeil’s hand to hook his pinky with his. “I’ll get you a new toy too.” 

“I already said I don’t need one, Jungwoo,” he laughs out, shaking Jungwoo’s finger slightly. 

“I know but I want it. Well, I want it so you can use it on me again.” 

Taeil rolls his eyes and lets them wander down to Jungwoo’s cock, still hard and knot still bulging in the toy. “Not if you’re going to rip through them every time like that.” 

“Well,” Jungwoo hums, “It won’t be every time, you know. Cause I’ll have my knot in you sometimes too.” 

Taeil feels his whole body shiver at the thought, cheeks turning bright pink and eyes immediately meeting with Jungwoo’s. The boy has a grin on his face and he turns on his side slowly to face Taeil. “You said you could help me with anything,” Jungwoo sings out, laughing as he sticks his tongue out. 

“Don’t make me regret it,” Taeil groans out, hands covering his face. A few seconds pass before Taeil parts his fingers to peek through them at Jungwoo. “But that’s fine with me.” 

Jungwoo tugs Taeil’s hands away from his face, quickly surging forward to press his lips against his. “Good because you’re my favorite hyung and I want to have only your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
